Sailor Venus The Beginning
by ProphecyS
Summary: Mina Aino was the only Sailor Scout not appear with the other four in Japan. Where was she? What was she doing? How did she meet Artemus? And how did she learn of her destiny as a Sailor Scout? This story answers those questions.
1. The Story

_**SAILOR VENUS**_

_**Mina Aino, is your average teenage girl, who lives at a bording school in England. One day she meets a white cat named Artemus, who tells her of her destiny to become a sailor scout. It is then during a bank robbery, Mina helps out a group of cops and saves the day with her Venus Crescent Beam!**_

_**CHARACTERS**_

_**Mina Aino**_

_**Artemus**_

_**Emma Arava**_

_**Katarina Watkins**_

_**Bank Robber #1**_

_**Bank Robber #2**_

_**Jentrix---Monster of the Negaverse searching for the fifth Sailor Scout before she can join her comrades in Japan. **_

_**Queen Beryl**_

_**Alan**_

_**Mr. Rogan**_

_**Mrs. Caltrigeo**_


	2. Where Mina First Saw Artemus

_**WHERE MINA FIRST SAW ARTEMUS**_

It was a beautiful day in London, England. The sun had risen over the Broderick Institute. It was a tall stone coed boarding school in the north of London.

The shower cut off in one of the dorm rooms. A girl wiped herself dry with a pink towl. She pulled on her shirt and her skirt. Then slipped on her socks and shoes. She took a brush and quickly brushed her long blond hair. She was going to be so late for class if she waited a second longer. She grabbed her school bag and her lucky red ribbon from her mirror.

Mina Aino grabbed the door knob of her dorm room and pulled the door open. She stepped out into the hall. As she ran down the crowded hallway, she found her best friend Emma Arava. She had long curly brown hair and bright dark eyes.

"Hey, Mina, girl I was waiting for you!" said Emma, as Mina came up.

"Thanks, Em, I was a little spaced out." said Mina, with a smile. She hadn't even finished her hair. She set down her school bag and tied her red ribbon in her hair. She picked up her school bag and threw some of her long blond hair back.

"Come on, Mina, before we're late for glass!" said Emma, grabbing Mina's hand. They ran down the hall and went down several flights of stairs. They came up on the left and pushed open the door to Mr. Rogan's English Class. Mina and Emma found seats at the back of the class.

"He's not even here yet. Great!" said Mina, relaxing in her chair.

"Great?" said Emma, digging in her school bag. "Not great. I still haven't finished my paper." Emma pulled out a sheet of paper and pen, and began to scribble down on it.

Mina leaned back in her chair against the back wall. She was lost in thought again, like she always was in Mr. Rogan's class. Mina's parents wanted her to expand her education at a wonderful boarding school in England. Mina hadn't really mind leaving Japan, but it was a huge transition. When she first arrived at Broderick Institute on the northside of London, she didn't make not one friend. For the first few weeks of glass she stayed in her room and kept to her studies. One day, while she was in the library, she met Emma. Emma was trying to get down several books from the shelves and dropped all of them. Mina had went to her aid when no one else did.

"Here you go," Mina had said.

"Oh, thanks so much!" said Emma. "I'm such a scatter brain."

"No problem," said Mina. "So am I." She had handed Emma one of her books. "Oh, such a cute kitty."

"Huh?" said Emma.

"There," said Mina, pointing at the window. She was looking at a white cat. It was staring at Mina through large blue eyes. "Look at its forehead." A crescent moon gleamed on its forehead in the sunlight. Then, it hoped off the window seal and jumped out of sight.

"Mina," said Emma, patting Mina on her shoulder.

Mina snapped back into glass, just as Mr. Rogan came in. He was tall man. Mina thought he was very cute. He was very young, only 24 years old, and a fully equalified teacher. He wore glasses and had dark hair.

"Good morning, class," said Mr. Rogan.

Emma had just finished the conclusion on her essay.

Mina had done the essay and finished the essay the same day it was given a week ago.

"I would like you all to hand in your assignments." said Mr. Rogan. "Ah, Mina, would you mind gathering all the papers?"

"Yes," said Mina, dreamily. She got up from her seat, grabbed her paper first, and then took Emma's. She went around the entire classroom and saw a cute boy named Daniel. He had dark hair and bright brown eyes. He handed his paper over with a smile. She blushed and took it. Mina handed all of them over to Mr. Rogan and returned to her seat.

Mina barely paid attention to this lesson. She was too busy daydreaming about a cat with a crescent moon on its forehead, cute boys, and Mr. Rogan.

In seemed like her thoughts lasted for hours, even though the class was only fourty five minutes long. A bell sounded in the distance and everyone began packing up to leave. Once again, Emma grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh!" said Mina, startled. "Sorry, I was off in never ever land again."

"You tend to space out a lot, Mina." said Emma, picking up her school bag. "I'm a bit peckish. Want to head to Delroy's for ice cream later?"

"Ah, sure, Emma," said Mina, standing up. She straightened up and came back to earth. "Lets head to math before Mrs. Caltrigeo gets upset."

Mrs. Caltrigeo's class was so boring, but Mina understand the material. She scribble down notes in her notebook, while Emma ate chips under her desk. 

"And so," said Mrs. Caltrigeo, "who can solve this geometric equation? Mina?"

"Sure ma'am," said Mina, rising from her chair. She headed to the front of the room toward the blackboard. On the way, she passed Daniel, who was nose deep in his math book. She reached the blackboard and began to pick up the chalk when something caught her eye. She turned to the window and saw the same white cat perched on the window seal. She was stories up. How did that cat get up here?

"Look!" shouted Joanne Davendort. She pointed at the window to the cat. The cat seemed startled that Joanne Davenport had spotted it and leaped from the window seal.

Mina turned her attention back to the blackboard and solved the problem with great accurancy. She returned to her seat with that cat on her mind. Was it following her?

As soon as the bell rang, Mina left out before Emma. She ran down a flight of stairs and out into the quad. A fountain was in the center of the quad and trickling water which sparkled in the sunlight.

"Where are you kitty?" said Mina, looking around. "That's so odd."

"Mina," said Emma, running up behind her. She had obviously ran to try and catch up to her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for that cat." said Mina. "I have the strange feeling its following me."

Emma laughed.

"Mina," said Emma, wiping her eyes from tears of laughter, "why would you think a cat is following you?"

"I don't know, Emma, but I just have this feeling." said Mina.

"We should get back before we miss History." said Emma, heading back into the school.

"Guess your right," said Mina. She headed back into the school, but at a slower pace.

Unknown to Mina, the cat came walking around the side of the fountain and staring at Mina.

"She has to be the one." said the cat.


	3. Destiny Calls

_**DESTINY CALLS **_

After school, Mina and Emma headed to the Delroy's Ice Cream Parlor. It was only a few blocks away from the institute. They passed British Bank One, on the way there. They decided to eat their ice cream inside. The parlor was originally opened by Delroy Edwards who had began his ice cream business back in the 1920s. His grandson and great-grandson ran the place now. A boy, around Mina's age, named Alan was the great-grandson. He had blond hair and green eyes.

"Hi, Mina, Emma, can I take your orders?" he asked.

"Two chocolate supremes," said Emma.

"You got it," said Alan, walking away.

"He is so cute," said Mina.

Emma giggled.

"You think everyone is cute. Mr. Rogan and Daniel." said Emma.

"Yeah," said Mina, "but Alan is away cuter."

Alan returned to two chocolate supremes (aka sundaes).

"There you go." he said.

"Would you like to join us, Alan?" asked Mina, before he left.

"Ah," said Alan, "I'm sorry but I can't. I have to keep working."

"Oh, that's okay." said Mina.

Alan gave her a weak smile and walked away.

"Bumber," said Mina.

"Oh, Mina," said Emma, "why don't you talk to Dan instead? He's already at school and stuff." She began to eat her supreme.

"Dan is cool and cute, but he's not really my type." said Mina, now eating her supreme.

"Rubbish," said Emma, taking a large chunk of ice cream from her supreme, "you don't have a type, Mina."

"Yes, I do!" said Mina, defensively.

"Need I remind you of what happened last time." said Emma.

"Enlighten me," said Mina.

"First," said Emma, "would be the Jase, that hunk base player of that rock band Smashing Lyrics. Then it was Kenny, that really smart boy from Landor Tech. Afterward, it was Tomoru that great soccer player from Muggen Academy."

"Oh," said Mina, feeling exasperated.

"Told you," said Emma, now finishing her chocolate supreme.

At that moment, an alarm rung loudly.

"What's that?" said Emma, looking around.

Several customers ran to the windows, as sirens were heard. Mina and Emma got of their chairs and headed outside. British Bank One was being robbed. Several police cars and a crowd of people surrounded the bank.

"COME OUT, WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" shouted a woman, through a megaphone.

Mina looked over and saw her hero. It was Katarina Watkins. She was head of the police force here in London. Katarina had came to Broderick to speak about Law Enforcement careers. Mina had taken a great liking to Katarina. They had a sister---sister type of relationship.

"WE WON'T ASK AGAIN, COME OUT NOW!" roared Katarina.

"Oh, wow, its Katarina." said Mina.

"Yeah," said Emma.

Mina glanced at something else. A shiny creature was in crowd among their feet. The cat! Mina began to edge around the crowd toward it. The cat moved a few feet away and around the other end of the crowd.

"Come here, kitty." said Mina, quickly, heading around a police car.

"Mina! Where'd you go?!" shouted Emma.

At that moment two bank robbers came flying out of the window.

"STOP!" said Katarina.

"No!" said one of the robbers. It was man's voice. He pointed his gun into the air and set off a round of bullets. The entire crowd cowered on the ground in fear.

Mina had just spotted the cat on the other side of the police car nearest Katarina.

"I SAID, STOP!" said Katarina, into the megaphone.

"No, you stop!" said the second robber. He pointed his gun at Katarina and set off a round of bullets at her. Mina had only a second to react and pushed Katarina to the ground. The bullets hit the windshield and it shattered.

"Are you okay?" asked Mina. She looked over to find the two bank robbers fleeing the scene.

"Mina," said Katarina, "you saved my life."

"No biggie," said Mina, standing up.

The cat had just came around the side of the police car, and crawled underneath it. It looked up at Mina.

Mina had thrown her bang back and looked around for the cat, which was watching her from underneath the police car. The symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead and then vanished.

"I knew she was the one." said the cat.

"Mina," said Katarina, "you should head back to school."

"Ah, yeah, Headmistress Rosedezell will be worried." said Mina. "I need to find Emma first."

"See you," said Katarina, getting into her car and driving off.

Emma came up around the other side of the street.

"Oh, Mina, there you are!" said Emma, scared. "I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Oh, I'm fine, Emma." said Mina.

"Lets get out of here," said Emma, grabbing Mina's hand.

"Okay," said Mina. She was still looking for that cat. Then she spotted it turning down the street in the opposite direction. She pulled her hand free of Emma's.

"What's up?" asked Emma.

"I'll be back! Go ahead without! I'll be fine!" said Mina, turning around and heading after the cat. 

"I'll get you this time!" said Mina, running at full speed. She turned the corner and saw the cat turn the next corner. Mina followed. She was standing in a parking lot. "Here kitty, kitty."

"I'm right here," said the cat.

Mina turned around, almost shocked.

"You talked?!" she squealed and fell over.

"Yes," said the cat, "I do."

"How did you learn to talk? This is too weird!" said Mina.

"I am your guardian, Mina." said the cat. "My name is Artemus."

"Artemus?" said Mina.

"Yes," said Artemus, "and your a Sailor Scout. Sailor Venus to be exact."

"No way," said Mina.

"Yes way," said Artemus, "and it was your courageous heart that made you help out your police friend, Katarina."

"You know her, too?" asked Mina.

Artemus shook his head.

"But that is not the point." said Artemus. "You need to take this!" He flipped into the air and a stick appeared. It rolled over to Mina. She picked it up and examined it. It was an orange and old pen stick. It had a solid gold circle, with a golden ring around it. With the symbol of the planet Venus on it.

"Wow, cool," said Mina. "What do I do with it?"

"The next time there is trouble, hold your wand to the sky and shout 'Venus Power', and you will be transformed." said Artemus.

"Alright," said Mina.

"Keep it with you at all times." said Artemus. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Well, why don't you come back with me?" asked Mina.

"Come back?" said Artemus.

"Yeah, to my school with me. I have my own room and I'm sure I could sneak you in even though we're not allowed to have pets." said Mina, getting to her feet.

"Ah, alright," said Artemus, taken aback by Mina's kind generosity.

"I think we'll make a good team, Artemus, if everything your saying is true." said Mina.

Artemus hopped into her arms.

"We'll let's begin our journey together." said Artemus.

"Destiny calls," said Mina, happily.


	4. Sailor Venus Is Born

_**SAILOR VENUS IS BORN**_

Mina let Artemus into her room that moment she got back into the school.

"Nice room, Mina." said Artemus, hoping onto her bed and curling up.

"Thanks, Artemus." said Mina.

There was a knock at the door.

"Quick, hide!" whispered Mina, running over to the door and opening it. Artemus had just leaped into the open closet.

"Mina, how come you didn't come see me?!" said Emma.

"Sorry, Em, got hung up." said Mina.

Emma came into the room without an invitation. Mina closed the door behind her. Emma sat on the bed. Then she spotted Mina's Sailor wand on her dresser.

"Oh thats super cool!" said Emma, grabbing at the wand before Mina could reach it. She examined it. "Such a cool pen, Mina. Where'd you get it? It so pretty." The golden ring had just twinkled.

"Ah, my mom sent it to me from Japan." said Mina, lying quickly.

"Japanese stuff is so cool!" said Emma. "Next time, ask her can she send me one too!"

"I will," said Mina. "You know, Em," she gave a fake yawn, "I'm super tired."

"Its only six o clock." said Emma.

"I know, but its been a long day." said Mina. "School, bank robbery, and saving Katarina."

"And chasing some unknown feline." continued Emma. A small hiss came from the closet. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" said Mina, going over to the closet and closing the door.

"Okay, Mina," said Emma. "Well, since tomorrow is Saturday, you want to hit the mall."

"Yeah," said Mina, "I need a shoping spree."

"Great," said Emma, standing up and leaving the room.

"Hey, my pen!" said Mina, walking over to her.

"Oh, sorry, almost forgot." said Emma, handing her the wand. "Bye." She opened the door and left.

Artemus pushed the closet door open and came out. He jumped onto the bed.

"You have a nice friend there, Mina." said Artemus.

"I know," said Mina, sitting down next to him. "So, Artemus, can I tell people about my destiny."

"No, Mina. I feel it'll be too complicated and complicate your life if you told people." said Artemus, seriously.

"That's a good reason, I guess." said Mina, lying down on the bed.

Mina and Emma headed to the mall early the next day. They shopped at several stores and had so much fun. They met a lot of cute boys and cute shoes. Mina was taking a very long time in the heel department.

"Mina, come on!" said Emma.

"Almost done," said Mina. "I just have too---"

At that moment several gone shots filled the air. Emma ducked onto the floor. Mina got up and hid behind a shelf of shoes and peared through the gap. The two robbers from the bank were attacking the shoe store! Mina got super angry.

"Mina," said Artemus, from behind her.

"Artemus?!" said Mina, turning around. Artemus had just came around the shelf behind her.

"This is the time for you to use your wand." he said, desperately.

"Right," said Mina, digging in her pocket and pulling it out. She held it up.

"VENUS POWER!" said Mina.

A strip of yellow stars spilled out from out of the head of the wand. Mina held the wand over her head and stars surrounded her feet. Then an explosion of stars covered her. She came out, wearing her Sailor Venus uniform. She had on an orange skirt, with an orange ball and blue bow on her chest, along with a orange-yellow bow on the back of her skirt. She had on a golden tiara on her forehead, going through her bang, with an orange opal. She had an orange sailor's tie around the base of her neck and shoulders. She last wore an orange ribbon around her neck. She wore orange heels with a matching straps, two long white glooves on her arms, with an orange base. And last, she wore orange pointed glasses.

"Oh wow," said Mina, looking at herself. "I look super cool!"

"You are Sailor Venus," said Artemus, proudly.

"What do I do now?" asked Mina.

"Stop those robbers!" said Artemus.

Mina nodded.

The robbers were holding the female cashier at gun point.

"Hurry up," said the first bank robber. He was holding out the bag, while the second held up the gun.

"STOP!" said Mina, standing on top of one of the shoe shelves.

The two robbers turned around.

"Who are you?" asked the second bank robber, turning his gun on her.

"I am Sailor Venus! Defender of Love and Justice! And in the name of Venus, I shall punish you!" said Mina, pointing at the robbers.

"Oh yeah!" said the second robber, firing off bullets at Mina. She flipped into the air and avoided all of them.

She ran up to the robber with the gun and elbowed him in the face. He dropped his gun. He fell to the ground and then she kicked the other robber in the stomach. He hit the cash register.

At that moment, several policemen had arrived, including Katarina.

"Katarina," said Mina.

"Do I know you?" asked Katarina.

Emma looked around the shelf and saw that one of the robbers had regained his gun and pointed at Katarina.

"Look out!" shouted Emma.

"Die!" he said, about to pull the trigger and send a bullet at Katarina.

"No," said Mina, taking off her glasses and throwing them into the air. It turned into a four pointed crescent and turned into a bunch of bubbled energy. Mina pointed her finger at at it and her finger absorbed the energy.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" screamed Mina, pointing at the robber. She sent a beam of yellow light at the robber. It hit his hand and he dropped the gun. He yelled in pain and held his injured hand.

"Whoa, that was amazing." said Emma.

The people in the store began to clap.

"Your welcome everyone," said Mina, "just Sailor Venus doing my job."

"Thank you, Sailor Venus." said Katarina.

"No problem, really. It was the least I could do." said Mina, running off.

Mina came running out from the other side of the shop next to Emma, no longer Sailor Venus.

"Oh, Mina," said Emma, hugging her. "Where have you been?!"

"I just went to the bathroom." said Mina. "Sorry, I worried you."

"Its okay," said Emma, "just stop frightening me."

"Em, calm down. Everything's going to be fine now." said Mina.

"Yeah," said Emma, "especially since Sailor Venus showed up and saved us all."

"That's right," said Mina, with a wrink at Artemus, who was standing just behind Emma.

Mina turned around and saw Katarina taking the two robbers away in hand cuffs.


	5. The Negaverse Attacks!

_**THE NEGAVERSE ATTACKS **_

Deep in Japan, in the dark corners of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl sat on her high thrown. She was holding her staff and staring deep into the dark energy on top of it.

"She has awakened!" whispered Beryl, anger in her voice.

At that moment, a monster appeared out of thin air. The was monster called Jentrix. She's a winged creatured with a large bear paw. She had red eyes and wore an ancient armor.

"My Queen," said Jentrix, "allow me to take care of this one."

"Perfect," said Queen Beryl, "we can stop her from joining her fellows while Zoisite captures the remaining Rainbow Crystals from Tuexedo Mask."

"I shall make sure she doesn't get together with the other Scouts." said Jentrix.

"Do that, Jentrix!" said Queen Beryl. "And tell no one of my plan!"

"Yes," said Jentrix, vanishing into the shadows.

"I must make sure the Sailor Scouts don't come together!" she said, in a low growl.

In England, Mina has been facing many wrongs and help preserve justice with help from Katarina and the police force. She was so happy to be a superhero or Sailor Scout as Artemus called it. She was also becoming quiet famous in England. She soon known as Sailor V through out the world.

"Mina," said Emma, suddenly. "Do you have the notes from Mrs. Caltrigeo's class?"

"Yeah," said Mina. They were on their free period and sitting in the quad. She handed her the notebook of math notes.

"So, Mina," said Emma, now copying her notes, "are you ever tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"Where your going almost everyday after school and what your doing with that weird looking cat?" said Emma.

"His name is Artemus and its really none of your business." said Mina, coldly.

"Fine, Mina, you don't have to be so rude about it." said Emma. "You know, I think its best for me to copy to my own notes."

"That's a good idea," said Mina.

Emma got up and threw Mina's notebook back at her. She then ran off crying.

"Why'd you do that, Mina?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around to find Artemus.

"Artemus," said Mina.

"She's your friend," said Artemus, "why would you treat her like that?"

"Its just---" said Mina, but she never finished. She heard a loud scream. She got up and ran in the direction of Emma's scream. She came out of the other end of the quad and so Emma in Jentrix's bear paw.

"What is that, Artemus?!" shrieked Mina.

"A monster from the Negaverse." said Artemus, angrily.

"Nega-what?" said Mina.

"A space of dark and negative energy. A place of pure evil and its commanded by Queen Beryl." said Artemus.

"Sailor Scout," said Jentrix to Mina.

"Mina, help me," struggled Emma.

"If you want to see your friend again, meet me at the Factory Sacks!" said Jentrix. And then, they both vanished.

"No, Emma!" said Mina.

"You have to save your friend, Mina." said Artemus.

"I know Artemus." said Mina. "But, tell me more about this Negaverse."

"Okay," said Artemus, quickly, "back during the time of the Silver Millennium, the Negaverse, lead by Queen Beryl attacked. They destroyed my old world and everyone in it. We were sent to present time to recruit the Sailor Scouts if ever trouble or any sign of the Negaverse appeared. For the longest time I thought that they wouldn't show up after you."

"Why would they come after me, now?" asked Mina.

"She must know that you are a Sailor Scout and is trying to stop you from joining the other Sailor Scouts in Japan. She must be very desperate to get you out of the way. The Sailor Scouts in Japan must be keeping her mighty forces at bay and by summoning you, will stop all of her evil plans." said Artemus.

"There are others in Japan? Fighting the Negaverse there?" asked Mina.

"Yes, Mina," said Artemus. "Their being lead by a good friend of mine, Luna."

"I have to go and help them Artemus." said Mina, quickly. "I have a feeling their going to need my help soon."

"Alright, Mina! You can't waste time! We have to save your friend Emma first." said Artemus, running off. Mina followed him. Then she stopped when she came up to a pay phone.

"I have to make a quick call, Artemus!" said Mina, placing in some coins and dialing a number...

Mina and Artemus ran all the way to Factory Sacks. The factory was comprised of smaller buildings that over two blocks. They went inside.

"EMMA!" shouted Mina. "Where are you?!"

"She's here," said Jentrix. She appeared out of thin air.

"You!" said Mina. She pulled out her wand and shouted, "VENUS POWER!" She then transformed and glared at Jentrix.

"Ah, Sailor Venus makes the scene." said Jentrix.

"Where is Emma you creep?!" said Mina.

"She's there," said Jentrix, pointing with her regular hand at the ceiling.

"Oh, Sailor V, help me! Please!" said Emma. She was hanging from the ceiling in robes

"Emma," said Mina.

"In ten minutes the robes will break." said Jentrix.

"It won't take me that long!" said Mina, running at Jentrix. She began to punch and kick at Jentrix, who dodged all of her atttacks.

Jentrix chuckled at her.

"Bear Swipe!" said Jentrix, sending four slashes of light at Mina. She did several flips to avoid all of them.

At that moment, sirens were heard.

"You've called the police?" said Jentrix. "That's funny. They can't stop me."

"I don't expect them too!" said Mina. She held up her finger and pointed.

"What are you doing it?" said Jentrix.

Mina pointed her finger upward and shouted, "CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" A beam of yellow light escaped her finger and hit the ceiling above Jentrix.

"Your a poor shooter, Venus, really." said Jentrix.

Mina smiled and moved some of her hair back behind her.

"I don't think so," said Mina.

At that moment, the ceiling above fell in and covered Jentrix, as she screamed. She was hidden beneanth several pieces of iron and ceiling debris.

Katarina and several of her officers came running in.

"Hurry, get the girl!" shouted Mina.

Jentrix got up and sent the debris and iron flying everywhere.

"Do as she saids!" said Katarina, as the officers went over to find the handle and axis. They began to spin it, lowered Emma to the ground before the robe could snap under her weight and height.

"I'm not done with you, Sailor Venus!" said Jentrix, flying at Mina. Mina did a flip and landed on the other side of the factory.

Mina looked around and saw a gas tank near the other side of the factory. Jentrix had just flew in front of it.

"Your finished, Venus." said Jentrix.

Mina looked over to see the officers escorting Emma from the factory. Katarina was the only one left.

"Get out of here now, Katarina!" said Mina.

"Sailor V, you want me too---" began Katarina.

"Leave, hurry!" said Mina.

Katarina stood there for a few moments and then left.

"Are you ready to end this now?" said Jentrix.

"Yes, I am!" said Mina, with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" said Jentrix.

Mine's smile lowered Jentrix's confidence.

"STOP LAUGHING! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Jentrix, flying at Mina.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" shouted Mina, pointing at Jentrix, sending her yellow beam at her. Jentrix stopped in flight and dodged the attack.

"You missed!" said Jentrix, happily.

"No," said Mina, with smiling.

The beam hit the gas tank and triggered an explosion. Mina was thrown through the room...

"NO!" screamed Jentrix, as she vanished in the explosion. The flames were making its way through the entire factory...

On the outside, Katarina, her officers, and Emma watched as the factory exploded and flames rose up.

"Oh no, Sailor V." said Katarina.

Emma was in tears.

"SAILOR V! NO!" she screamed.

The firefighters arrived with fifteen minutes and extinguished all of the flames. One of them came over to where Katarina and Emma stood.

"Was there anyone inside?" asked the firefighter.

"Yes," said Katarina, "Sailor V was in there."

"I hope not." said the firefighter. "Some of our men went inside and found a gas tank had exploded. No one could had survived that."

"What?" said Katarina and Emma in shock.

"Sorry," said the firefighter, "this is the end of Sailor V."

"No," said Katarina, breaking down in tears with Emma. "No, this can't be." They cried for hours until an officer took Emma back to Broderick Institute.

Emma didn't say anything about what happened to her that day. She had went to Mina's room first. She knocked on the door. No answer.

"Mina," Emma sniffed, as she knocked. "Mina, come on, open up. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I've got to tell you something, though. Something horrible. Mina?" Emma grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

She stepped into Mina's room in shock. Her entire room had been cleared out. All that was left was her bed and a few hangers in the closet. Her perfume lingered on the air in the room. On her bed was a note in Mina's handwriting. Emma went over to her bed and picked up the note and read it.

DEAR EMMA,

I'M OFF BACK HOME TO JAPAN. I'M SORRY TO HAVE LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOOD-BYE. BUT I FELT THIS WAS THE BEST WAY. HAVE FUN AT BRODERICK WITHOUT ME. I LOVE YOU...MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER...

LOVE ALWAYS,

MINA

There was smiley face at the bottom of the paper.

Emma looked up and smiled. She sat down on the bed and reread the letter. A tear falling from the corner of her eye.

Mina was sitting on an airplane, eating the plane food. Artemus was resting under her feet. She was on her way to Japan. She had a feeling that her fellow Sailor Scout were in danger and had to hurry and get there. Over a year she'd learned to trust her feelings because they have led her the right way. She smiled to herself at the thought of making new friends.

"I hope they like me," said Mina, looking out of her window, as she arrived in at the Tokoyo Airport, where she would meet her parents and then head off to find any sign of the other Sailor Scouts...


End file.
